Organized Chaos: The Rewrite
by MickDunD
Summary: Rewrite of Organized Chaos. All it takes to change the change the world is the will of a single man...but it never hurts to have help in that endeavor. What if Karasuba hadn't made Natsuo her Ashikabi? What if she reacted on her own? Follow their journey through the Sekirei Plan, as they seek to end it once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

****Yume will be alive in this story as well, for reasons that I will explain later. ****

****Canon pairings will apply. Minato with his flock, Yukari with hers, and Marshall with a few new girls. ****

****I will have one more OC make an appearance. His name is Alexander Hale Drax. He belongs to a dear friend of mine and beta reader: epsilon7466Mk2, so he gets a claim in this story.****

****This story will contain a bit more blood and gore than the original. Be forewarned. ****

Chapter 1:

_Bored, _she thought as she ran a whetstone across the edge of her blade. _Bored...bored...bored. _

Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba, had never been more bored in her life. For the last six months, she hadn't shed a drop of blood. Six whole months without a single fight, raid, or assassination mission. All she'd been able to do was lounge around the MBI tower sharpening her sword while Minaka and the rest of his little horde of monkeys ran around making sure no one would interfere with his little game. Honestly, couldn't he find _someone_ for her to kill?

Today was a little different, however. She was sitting in the president's private limo along with the Second Generation Discipline Squad's leader, Number 08, Yume. Her superior seemed to be just as bored as she was, flicking through channels with half-lidded eyes while Minaka chattered excitedly on his phone a few seats down and Takami read the newspaper. They had been assigned to protect him during a meeting with some officials from the Japanese government. She hadn't paid much attention to what was said, since it really didn't matter what they did. Yume had done pretty much the same the entire three hours they were there.

The limo suddenly screeched to a halt, the sudden deceleration throwing all three of them off balance and almost causing her to slit her own wrist on her blade.

"Hey!" Minaka exclaimed, straightening his coat and banging on the window that separated the back seat from the driver. "What's going on out there?"

"Apologies, Minaka-sama!" the driver said. "There's a news van parked in our way! I can't get through!"

She rolled her eyes and continued sharpening her blade as Minaka began to rant to the driver. Honestly, his ego would get him killed one day...either by her or the-

She suddenly paused and wiped her forehead. Was she sweating? The AC was on full blast, and yet she was burning up! Her pulse was elevated, her heart was pounding away in her chest, and she was panting softly under her breath.

_What's going on?_ she thought as she looked around for the cause of this strange heat.

Suddenly a pulse ran through her Sekirei Core, a warm sensation filling her entire body. She took her hand off her blade and clutched her chest tight as more and more warmth filled her. Slowly, she turned her head to the sidewalk outside the limo. There was a crowd of people on the sidewalk, some of them holding cameras and microphones. The warmth inside her magnified as she stared on at the group.

"Yume," she said as calmly as she could without panting. "Put the news on."

The Sekirei of Fate shrugged and hit the button on the remote.

"...and Higa Pharmaceuticals announced another fifteen percent drop in stock," the newscaster was saying. "In other news, the six-day trial of Marshall Matsumoto will be ending today. Matsumoto-san, who has been accused of the mass-homicide that took place in the Shinjuku district three weeks ago, will either be acquitted of the charges or sentenced to life in prison."

She had heard about that event. Three weeks ago, seven people were found shot to death in an apartment registered to a Yutaka Kobayashi, a wealthy shipping magnate. From the news report, police said it looked like a small war had been fought in a single room. Yutaka Kobayashi had been one of the seven men found dead. But why was this making her react?

"We now go live to the Tokyo district court," the reporter said, "where top reporter Midori Mitama is now on scene. Midori-san?"

"Thank you, Ami," said a bubbly female reporter who she could see outside on the sidewalk of the courthouse. "As you all know, the trial ends today. In just a few moments, we will receive word on the sentencing of Marshall Matsumoto."

She suddenly put her hand to her ear, like someone was talking in her earpiece. A shocked expression came over her face as she looked back into the camera.

"I've just received word from our sources inside the courthouse," she said. "Apparently the case is being dropped due to lack of evidence!"

Her Core throbbed at those words.

"There he is!" said another voice off screen and the camera turned to show a group of people walking out of the courthouse. Her eyes landed on the man in front and widened right away.

He was a bit taller than most of the people around him, which only made him stand out more in her eyes. He was wearing a black suit and red tie and gold watch around his right wrist. His blonde hair was buzzed close to his scalp, showing off a pair of electric blue eyes that gleamed with intelligence. His face and skin looked American, but he did seem to have a few traces of Japanese around his eyes and jawline. Despite his thin build, he seemed to radiate an aura of importance, which may have been why he had what looked like six bodyguards pushing the press back as he walked down the steps. Just looking at him sent shivers down her spine.

"Matsumoto-san, could we at Teito News have a word?" the reporter asked, shoving her mic into the blonde man's face.

"Here's two," he said, pushing her away. "Fuck and You."

Takami snorted and continued reading the newspaper while Yume's brow furrowed.

"Police say that you are the one behind the murders," the reporter.

"Yeah, well, the police say a lot of things that aren't true," he said, shouldering her out of the way and continuing down the steps.

"Yutaka Kobayashi was related to you," she said. "His will stated that you would inherit the entirety of his fortune. Didn't the police consider that motive for murder?"

"The guy was my stepdad," he said, whirling on her. "And I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you've got three seconds to get that god-damn mic out of my face or else I'll-"

A man in a gray suit came up and pulled him away from the camera. "My client is not speaking to the press at the moment," he said as the bodyguards closed in and formed a wall between them and the reporter.

"Good riddance," Takami said.

"Pardon?" Yume said.

"I said good riddance," she said, turning a page in the newspaper. "To Kobayashi."

"Why would you say that?" Yume asked, setting down the remote control.

Takami sighed and looked at her. "You two probably wouldn't know this, but Yutaka Kobayashi was probably the worlds most powerful arms trafficker," she said. "He's sold more guns around the world than all other dealers combined and has political figures lining his pocket. He's never been caught once, even though authorities know he's responsible. He's a warmonger who won't hesitate to start conflicts to boost sales."

"Why would this be important?" Yume asked.

"Because we suspected that Yutaka Kobayashi was the man who armed the group responsible for the Kamikura Invasions," Minaka said. "Along with arming militant groups such as the Taliban and ISIS, the weapons those men used had Kobayashi's marks all over them."

Karasuba's brow furrowed as memories ran through her head. Flashes of blood and black rock came back to her, along with the image of a group of humans trying to fire their weapons. But they would not work. Not a single shot was fired that day by the enemy.

"But the second invasion went bad," Yume said.

"Probably because Kobayashi didn't like the people he sold to," Takami said, not looking at her. "We had a spy in his organization for a long time and he managed to tell us that Kobayashi was furious that the first invasion went bad. Those guns they used during the second attack were worthless. All their weapons were sabotaged and their other gear was obsolete."

"So he sent them to their deaths," Minaka chimed in. "And dead men tell no tales...thanks to your hard work, Karasuba."

She just nodded and stared out the window as the blonde man got into a car. Her mind was still racing over why her body had suddenly reacted like that. She already knew the reason, but she never wanted to accept it.

_Is that little monkey really my Ashikabi?_ she thought as the car drove into the distance and out of sight, the warmth in her body vanishing as he did.

She knew she had two choices. Kill him before he could wing her...or keep her distance until her body calmed down. A man like that would no doubt be protected well, and while she knew she could easily kill a few bodyguards with handguns, the closer she got to him, the weaker her reaction would make her. And when she was weak, she was vulnerable...

"What to do…?" she whispered under her breath, her hand clutching at her core.

"Hmm?" Yume perked up and looked at her. "Did you says something Karasuba?"

"I didn't," she said with her usual smile. "I didn't say anything, Yume…"

Marshall

"I can't believe that worked…" I said from the passenger's seat of my brand-new BMW convertible. It was Kobayashi's, but well...seeing as he has no use for it anymore…

"Really?" my oldest friend said from the backseat. "You doubt my obvious greatness? I'm hurt."

"Yeah, well your 'greatness' nearly got me killed three weeks ago Alex," I snorted, turning down a side street. "Excuse me for being a little pessimistic."

"I seem to recall warning you to wait before that little fiasco started, but noooo," he said sarcastically. "You went ahead and I had to improvise."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell the clients to meet us at the exchange," I said, knowing that he was right. "I want to do this right."

"Consider it done," he said as the clicking of a keyboard filled the car.

"Hey," I said, looking back in the rear-view mirror at him. "Thanks...for everything. You risked a lot hacking the case file."

He smirked as he looked down at his laptop. "Yeah, well, if you went to prison I would lose my main source of income," he said. "Don't think I did it because I like you."

Alexander Hale Drax is a little under five-foot-six-inches. His black hair is cropped short so it doesn't obscure with his vision. His gray eyes are usually behind a pair of wire spectacles. His outfit consisted of a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and sneakers. He's a world-class hacker and computer genius...and my best friend.

He and I go a long way back. All the way back to when we were kids, in fact. We grew up on the same street in the American sector of Tokyo, went to the same school, even a few years at the same college until we both dropped out to work for Kobayashi full-time. My mom had remarried him after my deadbeat dad left her and Alex's mom became his personal secretary. Kobayashi was kind of a father-figure to both of us when he wasn't selling guns or killing people...but neither of us had a problem offing him. The man was kind of an asshole and it didn't matter if he was drunk or sober.

I laughed and told my driver to pull off the main road and down onto the road that lead down to the docks. He then turned off that street and pulled to a stop in front of a large rusty warehouse marked with the logo of a well-known cheap sake distributor. The guard at the gate walked out to the car, his hand resting on his belt.

"Ah, shit," I casually swore. This wasn't the usual guy who was on guard.

"This is private property," he said. "You'll have to turn around."

I sighed and reached into my wallet, pulling out a few bills. "You never saw me," I said. "Are we clear?"

The man's eyes widened as he reached for his taser. "You'll have to come with me," he said.

I sighed again and nodded to my driver. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silenced pistol. The guard's eyes widened as two clicks sounded and he toppled over with two spots of red staining his uniform. I got out of the car and kicked the body aside.

"Damn boy scout," Alex muttered as he got out.

"Dump him," I told the driver as he holstered his pistol. "And wait out here until we're done. If anyone comes looking around, deal with them."

"You got it, boss," he said, dragging the guard towards a dumpster.

"Let's go," I said to Alex. "The client is waiting."

He nodded and got back in the car as I cut the bolt on the gate. We drove through and parked outside the side entrance.

The building was pitch black, except for a few flickering incandescents, and reeked heavily of sake. My nose crinkled in disgust as we passed shelf after shelf of liquor crates, finally arriving at the shelf row 157. In the middle of the row were three men dressed in black with seven large ten-foot wooden crate on the floor at their feet.

"Gentlemen," I said, stopping in front of the crate.

"Senor Matsumoto," the man in front said. "Congratulations on your new…business acquisition."

I chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it," I said before nodding at the crates. "They're all here."

"May I see them?" he asked.

I nodded and one of the men stepped forwards with a crowbar. He quickly pried the lid off the wooden box, revealing a sleek black ammunition crate equipped with a electronic lock hidden inside.

"Alex," I said as he moved forwards and knelt down, hitting a few keys on the lock before the crate popped open with a pneumatic hiss.

"Beautiful…" the man in front said.

"FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile," I said looking down at the eight rockets nestled together inside the crate. "Laser-guided fire and forget system...minimal backblast...portable targeting system...and able to turn any modern tank into scrap with one shot."

"And they are all here?" he asked, nodding at the crate.

"All fifty-six," I said as Alex resealed the crate. "Tell General Almagro that he'll have his war."

"I will," he said. "His excellency will be most grateful in your assistance in taking back the country."

I smirked and stood back. "Now for your end of the deal," I said. "The eight million."

"Yes, of course," he said pulling a tablet out of a briefcase and hitting some keys. "The funds have been transferred to your Swiss account, senor."

"Then we're done here," I said, nodding as Alex gave them the codes to open the crates. "You have twelve hours to get these things out of the country before the authorities notice them. And do tell the good general if he needs anything else...he knows where to find me."

I turned around and walked back out of the warehouse. The car was still waiting with my driver standing close by.

"The deal is done," I said. "Let's head back."

"Right away," he said as we got into the car and drove off back into the center of the city.

"Where to, boss?" the driver asked. "The _Exile?"_

"Home," I said. "It's been a long day."

He nodded and turned back to the road.

"The money's all here," Alex announced. "All eight million in US greenbacks."

"Send two million to the contractor," I said. "Tell him to move up the deadline on the bow to next Monday."

"On it," he said, hitting keys at a breakneck pace. "She's 82 % complete as of three hours ago."

"Nice," I smirked.

A final total of six million dollars in my pocket, my first big sale without Yutaka there to tell me what to do and who to sell to. His empire was mine now.

**_RANDOM PASSAGE OF TIME!_**

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Yume POV

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

She walked down the stainless steel corridor of the MBI research department, having just finished one final adjustment to her body. But it wasn't the reason for the agony she felt. It wasn't her body that was in pain...it was her heart.

She was reacting.

She'd been reacting for the last two weeks ever since that event outside the courthouse. Ever since she'd watched Marshall Matsumoto walk down the steps and get into his car, she'd been in agony. She needed to be close to him, to be able to touch him even if it was for only a second. But why had she not already gone to him and gotten her wings?

Karasuba. The Black Sekirei had had been acting very strange these last two weeks. She'd been restless and twitchy. Plus she had been shooting her dirty looks when she thought she wasn't looking. There was only one explanation for this behavior: Karasuba knew that she was reacting to an Ashikabi.

Minaka had given her a clear warning when she had joined the squad after No. 01 left. If she was winged by someone other than the Ashikabi that he chose for the Discipline Squad, she would no longer allowed to be part of the squad and would go out into the city to participate in the Sekirei Plan. If she left, then Karasuba would lose her "rival," as she liked to call her. She would do anything to keep her from leaving the squad, and she wouldn't put it past Karasuba to kill her Ashikabi before she could get winged.

So she acted as if nothing was wrong, going about her days like any other. But now it was getting harder and harder to keep up the act. Her Core was actively throbbing in her chest and she felt weak at the knees. She couldn't sleep right and everything she ate tasted sour.

"Yare, yare, Yume," she turned to see Karasuba walking out of a doorway on the right. "You don't look so good."

She smiled and straightened up as best she could. "Just a side effect," she said. "Takami-san says it will pass in an hour or two."

Karasuba gave a vulpine smile and walked by her. "I'm going out for a bit," she said. "Don't bother waiting for me...I won't be back for a while."

"Minaka has someone for you to kill?" she asked, feeling sorry for the poor man or women.

"Something like that," she said, walking out of sight.

She sighed and let herself slump against the wall.

_I need some rest,_ she thought, staggering across the hallway towards her room. As she passed by Karasuba's doorway, she saw something inside...something that chilled her to the bone. Her exhaustion now forgotten, she turned and sprinted towards the elevator, hoping that she wasn't too late to stop this from happening.

Karasuba POV

She winced as she bounded across the rooftops, her every movement sending a jolt through her nervous system.

_Damn,_ she thought, landing in a crouch as electricity flooded her nerves.

It felt like she was falling apart at the seams. For the last two weeks her body had been fighting against her, constantly demanding that she get her wings. She was feverish and sleep-deprived, causing her every movement to feel sluggish and uncoordinated. Her temper was short and fragile. All in all, she was most definitely not her normal self.

She growled to herself as she stood up and lept to the next rooftop. Building after building passed under her as she headed deep into the warehouse district. The handcuffs on her belt jingled as she moved, reminding her of her decision. Her mind was made up. There was no going back now.

Marshall's POV

"Let's go, come on!" I yelled as the forklift rolled forwards towards the truck. "Tick-tock people!"

The shipping container creaked and groaned as it was lifted from the truck and placed onto the floor of the warehouse with a crash.

"Open it up," I told them.

The guards nodded and moved to cut the locks on the door.

"How are we on time?" I asked Alex.

"Right on schedule," he said, checking his tablet. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," I said. "I have a buyer in Somalia willing to pay two million easy for these."

"That was fast," he nodded, not looking up from his tablet. "Even for you."

I shrugged and approached the door as the last bolt was cut. I heaved the lever and opened the crate. I coughed a bit on the dust floating about as I walked in and looked around the inside. The container was piled high with crates marked in Arabic all the way to the back.

"Check them," I said as a guard marched up and undid the latch on one crate.

"Ammo," he said, lifting out a 30-round banana clip. "AK mags."

"Just what the doctor ordered," I smirked, looking back at Alex. "Contact the client. Tell him I have what he requested."

I looked around at the men. "Load up the crates," I ordered. "Get the trucks in here and be ready to roll out in twenty minutes."

"Boss!"

I turned around and saw someone running inside. Right away, everyone brought their own weapons to bear on the intruder.

"Geniuses, he's one of ours," Alex muttered, still looking at his tablet. "Hey, Marshall...next time we hire _I_ get a say."

"Agreed," I sighed, turning to the guard. "What is it now?"

"It's Kaiza," he said, (Kaiza was one of the men I had guarding the warehouse). "He's dead...and his radio is missing."

I scowled and looked back at the shipping container. It was most likely the Imperial Special Police seeing if they could take down the Japanese Arms Trade. Or some government agent that Kobayashi had under his thumb was trying to break free from my control. We could just leave now and get away before the intruders could get to us, but it would involve leaving the shipment to be taken by the police. And even I didn't have the power to get it back. That was a lot of money sitting in that box...and money was something I didn't want to lose.

"You eight," I said, singling out a group of my guys, "go with Alex and get the shipment loaded. The rest of you come with me...and hunt these SOBs down."

"On it," Alex said as he walked out towards a loading dock. One of my men threw me an assault rifle as the remaining twelve of us fanned out in four three-man teams.

"Come on," I said, walking out of the warehouse into the maze of piled-up shipping containers.

I raised my gun to eye level and started moving around through the maze, the two guys with me covering my rear as the other teams moved off in different directions.

"Who do you think it is?" one of them asked.

"Probably cops," said the other one. "'Motherfuckers aren't gonna know what hit 'em."

"Shut up!" I snapped over my shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

Suddenly I heard a scream and a quick burst of gunfire from our right. I quickly sprinted in that direction, weaving in and out of crates as the gunfire got louder. A few seconds later, I broke out of the maze and into a small opening.

"Oh, shit!" one of the guards said, doubling over and throwing up.

Three bodies lay in front of us, slashed neatly in half. Blood and internal organs pooled on the concrete around them, mixing with the spent shell casings that littered the ground. I swallowed down my bile and fear, hefting my rifle up and taking a deep breath.

"Come on," I said, walking back into the maze of containers. "We have to buy some time. You, take the high point. You, follow me."

They both nodded followed my orders; one jumping up onto the top of the crates while the other followed behind me. In all honesty, I was scared. Whoever was behind this, it was clearly not police. This was the work of an assassin.

Suddenly there was a scream from above me, accompanied with a few quick bursts from a submachine gun.

"Above!" I yelled as I turned and fired at the top of the crates. The assault rifle thundered in my grip as a black blur ducked away from my shots. "Fuck!"

"He's dead," the other guard moaned, looking at the blood leaking down from the top of the crate next to us.

"Shut up," I said, pulling out my radio. "Alex, how close are we to being done?"

"Three more minutes," he said. "Why?"

"Just hurry the fuck up!" I yelled. "We're getting slaughtered out he-"

Something cold and sharp touched against my throat and I stopped mid-sentence.

"Marshall?" Alex asked as the radio was pried from my hands and throw away. "Come again? What were you saying?"

I sighed and looked straight ahead, noticing that the other guard's blood was starting to pool around my feet. "So this is it?" I asked the person holding the blade.

"More or less," a smooth female voice flowed into my ear.

"Tell me," I said, dropping my rifle. "Who hired you?"

She chuckled like I was a child who had asked an obvious question. "No one," she said, grabbing my right hand and pulling it behind me. I heard the snapping of handcuffs as she then grabbed my left hand and did the same. "I did this for me."

The blade left my skin as she walked around in front of me. She was a strikingly beautiful woman, with long ash gray hair done up in a ponytail. She had a lithe form; with long legs and a thin build that did not detract from her appearance. She had narrow gray eyes, giving her a predatory vulpine look. She was dressed in some kind of black leather uniform consisting of a tight top that hugged her moderately-endowed chest, leather miniskirt, long boots, sword-handling gloves, and an olive haori she had draped over her shoulders like a cape. On her belt was a sheathe for a massive samurai blade, which she was carrying in her right hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, wishing I could get to my shoulder holster.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, grabbing me and throwing me into a crate so hard that I dented it. I coughed hard, spitting up a little bit of blood as she approached me. "I want...you."

She laughed and backhanded me across the face, splitting my lip. I winced but didn't turn away. I looked her straight in the eyes and spat a wad of blood at her feet. "Go fuck yourself," I growled under my breath.

"What will you do now?" she chuckled, grabbing me by my throat and lifting me back into a standing position. "Beg for mercy like the rest of your kind?"

"Screw...you!" I choked out as she squeezed hard on my windpipe. "I ain't...no...coward!"

She blinked and dropped me as a red flush crossed her face. She then shook her head and snarled, lifting her blade high above my head.

**BOOOOM!**

Something fell from the sky a few feet away, crashing down so hard that it split the concrete and sent shipping containers tumbling. Wind and debris lashed against my face, loose chips of cement slicing my cheeks as the dust cleared.

"Damn," the woman cursed as a figure became visible.

It was another woman, dressed in the same uniform as the one with the sword. She was also incredibly cute in my opinion. Unlike the first one, she wore a pair of black weighted fighting gloves with the number 08 printed clearly on both of them. She had him-styled brown hair with short bangs,a chin-length strand that surrounded her head and framed her face, and a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. She was bent over with her right fist touching the center of the crater, as if she had made it by punching alone.

"Karasuba…," she said in a low, even tone. "Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower…"

_Karasuba?_ I thought, looking at the gray haired woman. _That's an odd name._

"This has nothing to do with you, Yume!" she snarled back, lowering her sword and facing the other girl.

"It has _everything _to do with me!" she yelled, standing up and cocking her fist as a pale pink light began to shine from around her knuckles.

_"__I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"_

"What the fu-" I started.

She punched forwards and a laser shot from her fist. The beam rushed past me, slamming into the gray-haired woman and blasting her away. A wave of heat and energy washed over me as another explosion sounded from behind, probably the beam's impact against a wall. I looked to my right at the brown-haired girl, Yume, if I remember correctly. She smiled warmly at me and walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a kind tone.

"...yeah," I panted.

"I'm glad," she said, reaching out to me and cupping my face. "My Ashikabi…"

"NO!"

A gray blur shot out from behind me and snagged me by my collar before dragging me up on top of a nearby shipping crate.

"I have to do this now, Yume!" Karasuba yelled, shaking me around like a ragdoll. "There's no other way!"

The other girl crouched and jumped ten feet in the air, twisting her body around for a wicked roundhouse kick to Karasuba's stomach. The gray haired woman growled and swung me over her shoulder like I weighed nothing as she dodged and jumped away, covering maybe thirty feet in one bound. Karasuba then dumped me on top of a crate and walked away from me.

"Stay," she commanded. "I'll be right back."

She then gripped her sword with both hands and charged at Yume, the two of them engaging in a deadly dance of steel and fists. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time, like watching the sharks in the Tokyo Aquarium during feeding time.

"Who _are _these people?" I whispered.

"Ah!"

I blinked and focused on what was going. They were standing a few meters apart from each other, both of them panting heavily. Yume's uniform was ripped across her stomach, showing off a gash right across her abdominal muscles while Karasuba was doubled over wheezing heavily, probably from a blow to the solar plexus.

"Nice shot," Yume grimaced, moving her hand to stem the bleeding. "You certainly haven't slacked off."

"Heh," the gray-haired woman coughed. "You were the only one who could challenge me, Yume...but not even you can stop me from getting what I want!"

She turned and sprinted at me, moving almost too fast for my eyes to follow. Her right hand was outstretched and aimed at my throat. I grit my teeth and held my breath as she got closer and closer.

Suddenly, something flew through the air and embedded itself in the surface of the crate in front of Karasuba, making her stop dead in her tracks. It was an icicle...in September!

"You alright?" asked a familiar (and much welcomed) voice.

"Yeah," I breathed. "You sure took your time, Alex."

My second in command laughed as he stood next to the only other person on the roof; a woman with short light-brown hair in a white kimono with a black obi sash. A red tattoo stretched across her forehead and she had a blank expression.

"My dear, if you wouldn't mind?" he said, gesturing at Karasuba and Yume.

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," the woman said in a monotone voice. She then moved forwards with the same blinding speed as Karasuba and Yume, the temperature suddenly dropping as hoarfrost covered the surface of the crate. Ice sprung up around their ankles, trapping them where they stood.

"You think this will hold me?' Karasuba chuckled.

"Maybe not," Alex waved one of his hands to the men who had started surrounding us. "But the gentlemen with the automatic weapons might."

At least thirty men climbed up onto the crates around us, each of them carrying an automatic weapon. Alex then jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards a series of run-down apartments in the distance.

"I've also got two men in that building nearby with some neat fifty-caliber anti tank rifles aimed at your heads," he said with a friendly smile, pointing at the two red dots that had appeared on both of their foreheads. "But by all means, try your luck, Princess."

I grinned and forced myself to my feet as someone cut the chain on my handcuffs.

"That's more like it," I smiled, rubbing my sore wrists. I jerked my head at the two women. "Take 'em. Lock 'em up and bring them to the office. I want to know who hired them."

As a group of guards moved in to handcuff Karasuba and Yume, walked over to Alex and nodded at the new girl. "We're going to have a looong talk about this when we get back," I said, jumping down and walking back towards the warehouse. "I need a drink."


	2. Two Sets of Wings

Chapter Two: Two Sets of Wings

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD...WHATEVER! HELLO EVERYONE, SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY DOING STUFF FOR COLLEGE AND IT'S BEEN INTERFERING WITH MY SPARE TIME. BUT THAT'S OVER NOW SO HERE YOU ARE WITH A NEW CHAPTER! **

**LETS ALSO GIVE A BIG HAND TO MY BETA READER EPSILON7466MK2 FOR HIS HELP! FROM NOW ON, ANY TEXT WITH THE WORDS "ALEX POV" OVER IT IS WRITTEN BY HIM!**

**ENJOY!**

MARSHALL POV:

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD-DAMN MIND?" I yelled at Alex. "SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS GOING ON IN THE CITY, AND YOU _DON'T _TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"

"I was going to tell you," he said, flinching at my tone.

"WHEN?!" I exclaimed. "RIGHT AFTER ONE OF THEM KILLED ME?!"

This was probably one of the strangest things I had ever heard. First off, Aliens were real and they were walking amongst us. They looked like humans and had superhuman abilities such as super-strength and the power to control the elements. Second off, these aliens were called "Sekirei" and they apparently could and needed bond with a certain kind of human called an "Ashikabi." Third off, my best friend had currently gotten himself one of these interstellar beauties for himself and hadn't told me about it. Fourth off, all one hundred and eight of these aliens were currently engaged in a brutal fight to the death all for the amusement of one Hiroto Minaka, the President and CEO of MBI. He planned to turn my city into a battleground. And it was all happening right under my nose.

"Thats right, Marshall, I'm crazy," he sighed. "Now sit down and lets be civilized, alright?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but decided he was right. Now was not the time to be angry.

"How did this happen?" I sighed, turning around and staring out the window of my fiftieth-story office. Kobayashi had used the building as a face for the legitimate shipping business he ran. It was only logical for me to continue using it. My office was fairly large, with the back wall of it one entire window with a view of uptown Tokyo. All the furniture was new: steel desk and side tables with a large HD TV mounted on the wall. The walls were a dull corporate gray, the one thing I hadn't changed since I had taken over. Alex was sitting down in one of the guest chairs in front of my desk, while his new friend was standing directly behind him, a blank expression on her face.

"They did things off the radar," Alex said, pushing up his glasses as he stared down at his computer, showing recent stock data "MBI's been buying up chunks of the city stock for years now, but it was in small pieces up until now. They've got nearly sixty percent of the capitol now and it looks like they're going for another chunk in the coming week."

"What about the areas around the safe houses?" I asked, glaring at the large clock tower in the distance.

"They're still safe from MBI," he said.

"Not for long," I said. "Buy them up. MBI does not get anywhere near my guns, understand?"

"All too well," he said with a sly smile. "I bought them all up right after I found out about this sick little game."

"Good," I said, turning my attention to the third person in the room. "Is she trustworthy?"

"Ah," she said, then paused. "I will never betray Ashikabi-sama."

"I'll vouch for her, Marshall," Alex said. "She's loyal to me."

I glared at the ice-wielding Sekirei for a moment before I turned and walked towards the door. "If you say so," I sighed. "How the hell did you two meet anyway?"

"It's a long story," he said, cleaning off his glasses.

ALEX POV

"Remember that night we went out for drinks to celebrate your win in court and that Javelin missile deal?"

"Yeah."

"Well after I left and decided on walking home to get some air, I decided to cut through the park..."

{Flashback}

"Nothing like good booze with a good friend and some nice fresh air." Alex thought as he walk through the park, and put on his jacket he was carrying.

The day had gone well, he beat the system and got Marshall off without so much as a slap on the wrist, and a profit of six million. Also with the latest news from the contractors, the Exile should be complete and ready for sea trials any month. Sure, he and Marshall were basically kings in the underworld, but thoughts of commanding the sea itself we're going to give a major boon to business, and their wasn't a damn thing in the world anyone could do to stop them. But as happy as he was with his success he was lonely. Sure he had Marshall, they were brothers. He always wanted a nice girl in his life...but chances of that we're zero. The only girls Marshall and himself attracted were the ones that saw them waving their cash around and would come running. Even though he knew it was childish and naïve to think he would fall in love like a regular guy, he still always hoped. Though he'd never tell that to Marshall, he'd rather chew broken glass.

Alex continued his walk through the park, after wandering twenty minutes he decided to head back to his place and hit the sack early. As he started to follow the path out of the park he ran across three people. Two of them were guys. One was a well built guy, taller than him, wearing black with an orange scarf and carrying a big sword, kinda out of place in this day and age. The other was a kid wearing white, he just screamed he came from money, he also seemed very arrogant and spoiled.

The third was a girl...a very beautiful girl. She had short light brown hair and pure white flawless skin. But what the hell was she wearing, was that a lab coat? It looked like she was being harassed by the two guys, well to be more accurate it was the kid. She looked like she

needed help and in more ways than one.

_Well here's my good deed for the day, _Alex thought to himself. He felt for his twin custom-made Ruger in his jacket, and relaxed at the weight he felt from them.

He doubted it would come to that but hey, worse case scenario he flash them and they'd run off. He started to approached them and could hear what the brat was saying.

"You're a rare one, aren't you? I'll add you to my collection as well." The brat said.

"Hey kid, why don't you run off and stop harassing the girl." Alex said making himself known and getting the attention of the three.

"This doesn't concern you, you're distracting me from my newest addition to my collection." The kid stated.

The girl on the bench was starting to look him over. She had a beautiful shade of blue-gray eyes. She looked so very sad and lonely. He couldn't stand seeing that look of pain on her face, regardless of cost he decided he would be the one to help her.

"Hey you you with the scarf, you're his bodyguard or whatever right? I know he's your boss but you should know better, there's only so much you can allow him to get away with being rude to a girl in need. Take the kid on home." Alex told the guy in the scarf. The big guy just gave him a wary look, studying him.

"Hey I'm not a kid!" The brat spoke up.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in on the grownups conversation." Alex said shooting the brat down.

"Shut up! Mutsu teach him who he's dealing with!" The brat ordered.

The big guy, apparently named Mutsu approached Alex and drew his sword.

"You should leave now, I would rather not have to hurt you." Mutsu warned casually.

"I'm not leaving till you two do." Alex stood casually.

The next thing Alex knew was he just barely dodged a blade trying to taking off his head. He saw the big guy coming at again. He knew he was outmatched against this guy, he had one chance, he drew one of his Ruger's, picked his target and fired.

"AHHHHHH! MUTSU!" The kid screamed in pain.

Mutsu stopped his attack and looked at Mikogami, and saw him on the ground holding his right shoulder, crying. His white suit started to take on a red color. Matsu was shocked that his opponent would do something so underhanded. And brought his attention back to his opponent to see he gave himself a bit more distance and was now holding another gun which was pointed at him while the other was still trained on his Ashikabi.

"How dare you..." Mutsu growled.

"Oh boo-hoo, I only grazed him. If your going to order an attack you should be prepared for one. He only has himself to blame, and I'm not the one that turned this into a fight, I was enjoying a nice quiet walk till I saw you two harassing this girl. Now...again...take your boss and walk away, before this gets any worse." Alex replied.

Akitsu watched what had just happened and decided to speak up. Never before had people had fought over her, but she knew that one of them was doing it for greed, but what was the other one doing it for? Greed as well? Put her in his debt? Desired something from her?

"Why are you doing this? I have nothing I can give you." Akitsu asked Alex with lack of emotion in her voice.

"I don't recall asking for anything in return, but if you wouldn't mind, just a thank you would be fine." Alex replied with a carefree smile. "Now if you could get behind me so we can leave, that would be great."

Akitsu showed no change on her features except a slight blush.

"SHE'S MY SEKIREI! MUTSU GET RID OF HIM!" Mikogami screamed still in pain with tears in his eyes.

"Sekirei?" Alex said looking confused.

Next thing Alex saw was Mutsu coming at him at inhuman speed, his eye just barely able to follow him. His sword was swung and approaching his head, he had no way of avoiding. He was going to die, he closed his eye's and prepared for the inevitable. But he suddenly felt a sudden rush of cold air and just felt cold on the front part of his body, and nothing else. After a few more seconds of nothing happening he opened his eyes. What he saw were giant spikes of ice on the ground in front of him and Mutsu now standing next to Mikogami with his guard up. Alex was confused. Why was there so much ice at this time of the year and where did it come from? Just then Akitsu approached him, and with a wave of her hand the ice shattered. She stood next to him and faced Mikogami and Mutsu.

"Stay away." Akitsu warned coldly.

Mikogami was ranting and raving in anger and pain at what was happening. Mutsu on the other hand, even though he was angry at his opponents underhandedness, he thought through his current situation. Number 7 was now siding with with their visitor, and he was an experienced marksmen, who probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot at his Ashikabi again. He couldn't fight her and protect Mikogami at the same time. Their only real option was retreat.

"Very well, we'll be on our way. But know this, if see you again, I'll kill you for what you've done." Said Mutsu, sheathing his sword.

While Alex was confused at what had just happened his mouth responded to the threat without him thinking about it. " Well now, aren't we cliché." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean we're leaving!? I want her!" Mikogami yelled, momentarily forgetting his pain.

"We've lost." Mustu explained simply.

"I won't forget this! Ahhhhhhhh!" Mikogami yelled, his pain coming back to him.

"Again...cliché." Alex replied without thinking.

What he saw next surprised him. Mutsu had picked up Mikogami in his arms and had started jumping away with him into the trees.

Alex was shocked at the ability he had just seen. He hesitantly holstered his Ruger's, took off his jacket and put it around the beautiful girl standing next him. He looked to her and spoke.

"After we get you inside and get you some clothes, would you care explaining all this?" Alex asked, still struggling to process what had just happened.

"Hai." She replied.

MARSHALL POV

"Huh," I shrugged and walked out the door. "That's some story."

"Ashikabi-sama is brave," Akitsu said, wrapping herself around his right arm.

I smirked at his blush and shook my head as I passed by my secretary. "Cancel my afternoon appointments," I told her.

"But you have a meeting with the minister of,"

"Reschedule him," I said. "There's something I need to deal with now."

"Yes boss," she said quietly, reaching for the phone.

We reached the elevator and got in. "Sub basement three," I told the guard.

The carriage dropped for a minute or two before dinging and opening up to a bleak gray room. Eight of my guards were milling around a table playing cards with their guns piled in the corner.

"Let's go!" I barked, making them stand at attention. "I want answers and I want 'em now!"

"You got it, boss," one of them nodded.

"Good," I nodded. "Alex, wait out here. If this goes wrong, take them down before they get to the elevator."

"Wrong, if something happens you'll need me and Akitsu in there with you," he said, pulling out his phone as Akitsu shuffled close to him. "Leave some of them outside."

"I'm touched," I shrugged. "But you're staying here."

"You and what army?" he snorted.

"Ah."

I looked at Akitsu as I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Ashikabi-sama's orders are absolute."

"Fine," I growled, knowing I wouldn't win an argument against these two. "Just don't interfere with this."

I nodded at the guards and walked for the steel door in the back of the room. I unlocked it and walked inside to see the two Sekirei from this morning tied back to back with fifty-pound concrete blocks chained to their legs and wrists. Three more guards were keeping watch over them, these ones actually doing their jobs.

"Ladies," I said, walking around them as the men fanned out with their guns at the ready. "How are we enjoying the accommodations?"

The gray-haired one, Karasuba, just snarled at me. The other one, Yume, just gave me a blank look. I mentally shrugged and kept going.

"This is how it's going to work," I said. "I ask the questions. You give me the answers. We all go home alive and in one piece, understand?"

"Monkey," Karasuba spat.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smirked. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

She just glared at me. I sighed and crouched down to her level. "Sweetheart, I know about the Sekirei," I said. "I know about the Sekirei Plan, about MBI, and the reward for the last one standing. What I don't know is why two Sekirei would come after me at the same time. That's all I want to know."

She stayed silent. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well, if you want to make it a chore...Alex."

He nodded and removed a beaten-up toolbox from a locker at the side of the cell. It was an old steel box with "box o' pain" written on the front of it in big curly script with a smiley face making up the letter 'o'.

I reached inside and pulled out a simple cut throat shaving razor. "You know, the Soviets had an effective little interrogation method back in the seventies," I said. "What they did is they cut the first five layers of skin from around a person's neck. Then they hook their fingers into the cut and pull the skin off, like a mask, effectively ripping the face off. I can assure you, it's very painful...so painful that you do almost anything for the pain to end."

"You won't hurt us," Yume said, looking over her shoulder at me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because...we are your Sekirei," she said with a soft smile. "I've just realized it now, Karasuba...you weren't trying to kill him."

"Wait, you mean…" Alex chuckled. "Oh...that's hilarious!"

"Something you wanna contribute?" I asked, pissed that he was interrupting my banter.

"Nothing you won't find out on your own," he said with a shit-eating grin. "Well, my friend, I think you've got it from here."

"The hell is going on with you?" I asked. "First you want to come, now you're bailing on me?"

"I'll be getting a drink in the office," he said as the two of them left the cell. "Let me know when you're all done."

That's just about when all hell broke loose. There was a sharp metallic ping as Yume broke free of her shackles and stood up in the blink of an eye.

"Take her down!" someone yelled as guns were suddenly trained on her.

Yume gave a sad smile as she suddenly charged at me, knocking all the guards aside before they could pull the trigger as she made her way to my side of the room.

"Shit!" I cursed, making to draw my own gun as she tackled me and held me against the wall, her face a scant inch away from mine.

"I've waited for this my entire life," she whispered, her brown eyes staring into my soul. "Ashikabi…"

She closed the gap between us, pressing her lips against mine. Right away, I felt her body heat up, like someone had made a fire inside her chest. Her hands dropped away from my shoulders to circle around my head, almost cradling me as she deepened the kiss, her tongue parting my lips and beginning a slow dance with my own. Suddenly, a bright glow filled the dim room as wings of pink light jutted from her back. She let out a satisfied moan as the wings grew bigger and bigger, finally dispersing after a few seconds. Slowly, she eased off of the kiss and pulled back, her expression one of pure joy.

"My Ashikabi," she whispered, stroking my cheek. "Now and forever…"

"Jesus...H….Christ…" I panted.

She looked over her shoulder at Karasuba, who was just standing up from the ruins of her own handcuffs.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"Yume…" she whispered, her right hand going to her chest. "I...I can't…"

God-damn. I couldn't believe that this morning, this same woman had butchered my men like they were nothing. Before, she had been a true predator. Now she reminded me of a scared child. Yume stepped forwards, and extended her hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she said. "I promise…"

As soon as she had her back turned, I bolted for the door. If I could somehow let the rest of the guards know, then I-

"URK!" I choked as Karasuba slammed me back against the wall and smashed her lips against mine.

Right away, I felt the same heat flare up from deep inside her as a set of jet black wings burst from her back. Her kiss was a lot more dominating than Yume's, her tongue grappling with mine and forcing me into submission. Her fingers dug into my scalp, pulling us so close together that I could barely breathe. Finally, she released me. I slumped back against the wall, sucking in air as the ashen-haired Sekirei stepped backwards, her cheeks flushed as she panted.

"Now and forever," she said in a hollow whisper.

"...fuck," I gasped as Yume crouched down and lifted me into a sitting position.

"Ashikabi-sama?" she asked as I continued panting. "Are you okay?"

"Gimme a minute…," I said, holding up a hand. "'Didn't get much...air with that...one."

She giggled and looked at Karasuba. "For someone who didn't want to get winged, you sure were eager to kiss him," she teased.

If looks could kill, Yume would've been a pile of ashes on the concrete with the glare Karasuba shot at her. Yume just giggled and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"My sword," Karasuba said, facing the wall as she spoke. "Where is it?"

"My office," I groaned, massaging my aching back. "What is it with you Sekirei and throwing people into walls? It's annoying."

"I'll ignore that comment for now," she said, grabbing me by my shoulder and hauling me up. "Take me to my sword."

I didn't really think that there was a way for me to get out of this situation, so i just nodded and allowed Karasuba to lead me out of the cell.

"Boss!" the guards exclaimed as he saw us leave the cell, all of them picking up shotguns and SMGs jumping in front of him and settling into a battle position.

"I'm fine," I coughed, still a little out of breath.

"Wait!" Yume said, stepping in front. "There is no need to fight."

"And why is that?" one of them snarled.

Yume turned around and pulled down the neck of her shirt. "Why would we hurt our own Ashikabi?" she asked.

I peaked around and saw that she had a tattoo on her back, between her shoulder blades. It was a bird with a yin-yang symbol and four tomoes beneath it.

"They aren't going to hurt him, guys," Alex said over the tower's intercom. "You can put them down."

The guards slowly lowered their weapons, but their expressions didn't change as Karasuba pushed me towards the elevator.

"My blade," she reminded me.

"Okay, okay," I said as the six of us crowded into the tight space. I hit the button for my office and the carriage started to rise.

"Ah, Matsumoto-sama!" my secretary said, holding out the phone as we stepped out. "Perfect timing! I have the minister on line one and he says-"

"I'm a bit busy now, Miku," I said, as Karasuba gave me a not-so-gentle nudge towards my office. "Tell him I'll call back later!"

I led everyone into my office and closed the door. Karasuba went straight to her longsword and strapped it to her hip as Yume walked to the window and looked out at the city. Alex was sitting at my desk with a tumbler of my scotch in his hand.

"Did you kids behave or should I have stayed and chaperoned?" he asked with a grin.

"Bite me," I scoffed. "We _will _be having another talk about this."

He chuckled and took another sip. "If today keeps going on like it has been, no we won't."

I was about to retort when I heard a small gasp from the window and looked over at Yume.

"Such a nice view," she breathed, putting her hands up against the glass.

I nodded and walked to the decanter on my desk, pouring two fingers of scotch into a glass. I don't usually drink during work hours, but I had a feeling I would need this for what I was about to hear.

"Alright," I said, taking a sip and leaning against my desk. "Start from the beginning. Who are you people."

"I'm Yume, Sekirei Number Eight," Yume said, turning around to face me. "That's my partner, Number Four, Karasuba."

"I already know your names," I said. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," Karasuba snapped from her position in the corner. "As much as it pains me to say it, I wanted my wings."

"Wings?"

Yume walked over and cupped my face before kissing me again. "These are our wings," she said softly, as the feathers of light appeared again. "They show that we are bonded to our Ashikabi."

"Yeah...I really don't follow you," I said, taking another swig of scotch. "What exactly is an Ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's destined partner," Yume explained, stepping back. "Once bonded to her Ashikabi, a Sekirei will continue to stand by their Ashikabi forever."

"So anyone can be an Ashikabi?" I asked.

Karasuba scoffed. "Don't be a fool," she said. "There are few humans in this world who can make a Sekirei emerge."

"Well, don't I feel special," I said sarcastically. "But that still doesn't explain why you attacked me."

"Karasuba has always thought that she didn't need an Ashikabi," Yume said before Karasuba could open her mouth. "When she reacted to you, it scared her and she tried to fight against her need to be winged. But finally she knew she couldn't fight it any longer and she went to you."

"And you know this how?" Alex asked.

She gave a childish smile. "It's an ability I have," she said.

I sighed and refilled my tumbler. "Anyone else want some?" I asked. "No? More for me."

I took another sip and shook my head as the taste hit my tongue. "So...I'm one of these...Ashikabi things," I said. "What exactly does this entail?"

Yume looked at Karasuba before speaking. "All you have to do is love us," she said with a tender smile. "We love you...for a Sekirei, there is nothing that is more important than her Ashikabi's wellbeing."

_Hoo-boy,_ I thought, draining my glass. "Isn't this a little fast? I mean, trying to kill me doesn't really count as a first date, does it?"

Alex snorted and Karasuba shot him a dirty look. Yume giggled a little before walking over and taking my hand and placing it on her chest.

"Do you feel my heart beating?" she asked.

_I can feel a lot more than heartbeat at the moment _I thought, trying not to think about how soft they were.

"It's beating for you, Marshall," she said. "There is no other person who can make me feel this way...so yes, I love you. And Karasuba feels the same way."

"You could've fooled me," I muttered. I blinked and suddenly the gray-haired Sekirei was in front of me. _Holy…!_

She grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me into another dominating lip-lock which lasted for a good five minutes before she released me. The entire time, I could feel her warmth spreading through her body and into mine...it was amazing.

"If I didn't feel anything," she said venomously once she was done assaulting my tongue, walking to the nearest chair and sitting down, "I would not have done that. Don't make me regret my choice in you, Marshall Matsumoto...or I'll guarantee you'll regret it."

I opened my mouth to make some smartass comment when my computer started beeping. Alex got up and ran over to his laptop, eyes scanning the screen.

"Someone's breached the firewall," he said, hitting keys at a breakneck pace. "They're trying to access the video conference monitor."

"Lock him out," I said. "And find out who he is."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, my dear boy," said the TV as it flickered and came online, displaying a white-haired man in a white suit and cape. "Greetings!"

"Hiroto Minaka," I said, crossing my arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the CEO of MBI hacking my private server?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to the Sekirei Plan!" he said with a crazy grin. "This wonderful game of the gods that you are now a part of!"

"Great, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Ah, yes, of course," he said. "I assume you already know the rules of the plan, as Mr. Drax has no doubt heard them from Number Seven."

I assumed he meant Akitsu, so I just shut up and let him ramble.

"Numbers Four and Eight," he said, looking at Yume and Karasuba. "I also want to congratulate the two of you on finding your Ashikabi, Karasuba in particular. I thought you would never have allowed yourself to be winged."

Karasuba just scowled and turned her head away.

"So cold…," Minaka pouted like a child. "But in any case, I am also calling to let the two of you know that since you have now been winged, you are no longer eligible to be part of the Discipline Squad...unless, Marshall here would like to take the position at MBI? Would you think you would be able to do that, my dear boy?"

"Go orbit a black hole," I said tersely. "Now is that it, or are you going to waste even more of my time?"

He just laughed. "Such spirit," he said. "I am looking forwards to seeing you participate in the great Sekirei Plan! But before I go, I must warn you that the Sekirei Plan is a top-secret affair, which you are now a part of. If you expose the plan to anyone, MBI will not hesitate to punish you! Well, I must go now...toodles!"

The screen went black and Alex shook his head.

"I'm going to need to update our security programs after this," he muttered typing away.

"Agreed," I said, draining my glass and setting it down. "Meanwhile, I am taking the rest of the day off."

"You do that," Alex said, not looking up from the computer. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Count on it," I said, pulling on my blazer jacket and walking for the door. "Coming?"

Yume smiled and walked right over to me as Karasuba rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Hey," Alex said. "You might want to lay off the booze tonight…"

"Like you're one to talk," I said as the door closed. "What is that, a lemonade in your hand?"

"Boss, the minister is really starting to get impatient," my secretary said as we walked for the elevator.

"Gimme that," I said rolling my eyes as I grabbed the phone. "Ah, Minister so nice to hear from you. How are your children? Great, glad they're doing well. Oh, would you look at the time, gotta run!"

"What? I don't-" I heard as I hung up and tossed the phone back to Miku.

"Problem solved," I said. "I'm taking the day off, now. If anyone calls, tell them I'm in a meeting."

"Got it boss," she said, turning back to her work.

I sighed and walked into the elevator. Sometimes this job could really be a hastle. I felt something brush against my hand and looked to see Yume standing unusually close to me, her fingers loosely entangled with mine. I looked at her for a moment before I took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She gave a sharp gasp before she relaxed and pressed herself against me with a content sigh,

Why was I doing this? I hadn't even known these girls for three hours and one of them had clearly attacked me with what looked like intent to decapitate. But I felt like I could trust them with my life...weird. Huh?

I looked down and saw Karasuba's blade was an inch out of it's scabbard, allowing the polished metal to act as a mirror. I could see her eyes in its reflection, intently staring at me with a light blush dusting her cheeks. I shook my head...jesus, this was going to be a headache. It would take more than two drinks for me to make heads or tails of this whole situation. I just hoped that things wouldn't get any weirder than they already were. I don't think I could handle it.

**WELL, THAT WAS A BIT OF A RUSH! TWO SEKIREI WINGED AND IN THE THICK OF THE SEKIREI PLAN! WILL MARSHALL BE ABLE TO KEEP BOTH OF THEM HAPPY? OR WILL HE END UP AS WHIPPED AS MINATO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE...**


End file.
